Bent Out Of Comfort
by RadIsAnimeTrash
Summary: When half of the couples are turned into girls of team crafted, they have but 2 questions, Why? And Who? Those questions will all be answered in this story. Read And Review. SetoSolace, Sparkant, Merome, Skylox, Bashdil40, and OC X Ssundee. Rated K for smooching.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am making a gender-bent story. Now for any confusion here are the boys that are becoming girls. Also couples are SetoSolace, MunchingUniverse, Skylox, Merome, Bashdil40, and Sparkant. The less dominate are turning into girls.**

**Seto- Soul, Mitch-Mitchell, Bashur-Brandy, Jordan-Jordan, and Tyler-Trina.**

**Seto is a Sorcerer/Sorceress. I'm adding my character, and my character will date Ian. I ship Ssunkipz but I don't know who is less dominate… Also Madison doesn't exist in this story. My character is Seto's sister. And is also a sorceress. **

**I just thought if team crafted or Sky read this, I would be so embarrassed. I only ship their skins. No flames please. ~Stay Rad**

? POV

I walk into each room, I smirk. I pour a red and blue liquid into the less dominate side. I look into Ian's room, he's not dating a boy or a girl… Dang it! I mentally curse. Seto, once a powerful sorcerer, now with hormones. Ty, once a great youtuber, now a girl. Mitch, once a great hunger game's champion, now a girl that can't fight. Bashur once a laughing troll along with his boyfriend, now a girl that despises that. Ah, you get the point. Now they are really the girl of the relationship.

I laugh and slip out. "Is it done?" My master asks once I get in the blue base. "Yes sir, now Seto won't rise against us. And sky will be too weak with his boyfriend. We can attack, but let's allow them a false sense of security first. Hm?" I say. "Great idea, we'll strike them in a month, get everyone training." He says, giving me instructions. "Yes sir." I say before slipping out of the room, and I laugh evilly.

"They won't know what will be coming."

**So what will be coming? And who was that master and servant. The clue is blue and Sky/Adam. If you figure it out I'll allow your OC in! :D**


	2. Problem!

**Hey guys! I decided to do another update for 4 reviews AND a favorite! *Screams* in only a few hours? OMG THANK YOU! AngelFTW999 and KKKComics your OC's will be accepted into the story. Please send the OC's on private messages. ^-^. Ya it was squids. VILE CREATURES!**

**Angel to answer your question I searched it up and stated Mitch was the less dominate also because Jerome is a Bacca. ^-^**

**Ty's POV**

I wake up and I feel _heavier _than usual. I look down and I see BOOBS?! I scream in surprise and Sky wakes up. "Ty?" He says before rubbing his eyes and seeing a clear vision of me. "Holy-"He is cut off as I hear another scream, from Mitch and Jerome's room. We look at each other and run out of bed. My boobs jiggling. I groan, why me?

I see a girl Mitch and Jerome freaking out. Jerome and Mitch see me and they scream again. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" Yells Mitch and he, I mean she, begins crying. Jerome panics even more, "MITCH DON'T CRY!" Soon after Mitch is cradling in Jerome's arms. I smile and go back to bed. "TY YOU'RE A GIRL AND YOUR IN BED!?" He yells. "Yup." I popped the 'p'. He shrugs and settles in with me.

"Good Night." I say, and he mumbles, "Good Night." I smile and fall asleep.

**Seto's POV**

I wake up to 2 screams and Mitch and Jerome yelling. I groan, "SHUT UP" I yell and pout. I rub my eyes and I think I feel different… I go in the mirror and scream at the sight. I have boobs and longer hair. "B-Brice!" I yell. "Seto?" He yells. He soon finds me and I burst into tears.

"Brrrriiiicccceee!" I scream into his chest. Soon I'm whimpering in his chest. "Shhh… It's okay…" He says. "Buuuttt itsss notttt!" I cry. "It issssss." He whines back. I smile, laughing. "Hey dere…Sexay!" I pout at that comment. "BRICCCCEEEEEE!"

**Martin's POV**

I wake up and I smile at my melon. Something seems off… I stare at him a little longer to see he has been turned to a girl. I burst out laughing, I wonder who trolled him, probably someone with magic. **(BODIL YOU DINGUS -_-) **I wake him up and he runs in the mirror. "WHAT THE BALLS MAN! WHY'D YOU DO THIS?!" He screams.

"Dude….I didn't…do…this…" I say trying not to laugh, I fail miserably and burst out laughing again. Bashur pouts, and soon is rolling on the ground, laughing. "Should…we….check on the….others?" He says, trying to stop laughing. "We shall!" I say, and we both find ourselves trying to find air.

I get up and I grab him, and kiss him, he smiles. We run out, seeing if the rest of team crafted has been changed. **(I would have stopped it here, but when I looked at the word count it was exactly 500 at the word 'changed'. XD That's very ironic isn't it. This is getting to long… Bye.)**

**Tyler's POV**

I smile at my great dream and wake up, kissing Jason on the cheek and getting up. I go in the bathroom and brush my teeth, then I realize, I'm a girl. I scream, Jason jumps up and runs to me. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" He yells. He stares at me and realizes that I'm a girl. His eyes widen and he does the worst possible thing ever, he faints.

I mentally face-palm and catch him before he has a concussion from falling. I carry him, much to my unliking he was very heavy. I put him on the bed, exhausted and crawl in with him also. **(Oh wait sorry guys Tyler isn't called Trina… It's Janet. :3 *Troll Face* *You guys face palm*)**

**Jordon's POV**

I wake up, rubbing my eyes, I quickly place on my glasses, my horrible eyes shouldn't be seen. I try to wake up Ant. "Ugh! One more minute!" He yells, and opens his eyes. He jumps up very quickly. "Ant…?" I ask, confused. My hand pops on my mouth. "I sound like a girl!" I yell. "JORDON WHY ARE YOU A GIRL?" He yells. "I DON'T KNOW!" I yell.

"This is bad, let's go to Seto." He says, dragging me. "SETO JORD-"His eyes widen, and sees a girl Seto. "Oh no…" Seto says. "Has the less dominate side turned into girls?" He asks. "Yes." Sky says and brings a very angry Ty, I think it's Ty… He's also a girl.

"Damn." Says Seto, and he screams, "EVERYONE IN MY ROOM NOW!"I wince at the loud noise. Seto looks pissed, and I mean pissed. When the boys and girls come in, he looks even more pissed. "It isn't a prank?" Bash says to Martin. He nods and kisses Bash on the cheek.

Seto sighs. "I think I know who did this… The squids…" He mutters, Sky begins cursing about why they bleeping ruin his bleeping life all the bleeping time. Seto ended up making Sky go to sleep, and Ty puts him in bed. Seto looks exhausted. "Uh…Guys?" I say, and everyone turns to me. "So… We all turned into girls… I think this might be potion testing or… they are trying to weaken us…" I say, shy as everyone stares. Seto's eyes widen, "That might be the case…Good thinking Jordon. He wanted to weaken the more powerful side by turning us into fragile girls. Dang it, my magic is less powerful also…I might have to call her…" He sighs.

"Alright go away. I got to do something." He says, and rushes us out.

**Seto's POV**

I walk to the phone. "Who's her?" Brice asks, as he crossing his arms. I bite my lip, "My sister." I say, he gasps. I told him about her but she has been in hiding, I don't think she is anymore. I put the phone number in and put the phone to my ear.

R-For Seto's Sis or Radha. S-For Seto.

R: Hello?

S: Radha?

R: Seto? Hey big bro whatcha need?

S: Um…I was turned into a girl…

R: *Burst out laughing*

S: I need you to come over and help me…

R: Sure… I will teleport in 1 hour. Sound good?

S: Sure see ya later…

I hang up and I sigh, going to bed. Brice sits next to me, and cuddles me. I wake up about 55 minutes later. I tell the boys my sister will be over, to help with our problem. She teleports and falls down. "Ow! Dammit I have to get used to teleporting." She mutters angrily. "Hey big bro…er….sis?" She says excited. "You'll be staying with Ian that okay?" I say, yawing. "Oh…I'm staying with a boy?" She blushes. "Meh. Okay I'll get unpacked…" She says going into Ian's room. She unpacks all her stuff and falls on the twin bed.

"Okay bye." I say and fall on my bed, exhausted.

**You guys got a damn long update you know that? 1165 words. Okay see ya next time. **


	3. THIS IS 2043 WORDS ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?

**Hey guys! Another chapter for this story! I am sooooo sorry I have not updated, and as you see I have 2 more stories! I have killed all the other stories and started fresh! So! Let's begin! Also I watched Markiplier's video on town of Salem and I realized I played with him! YAY!**

**Oh BTW 2 things KKKcomics please sent in your OC or the spot will go to someone else. 2 For the boys that were turned into girls, I realize I put he/his instead of her. Yeah I am sorry… **

**Thanks AngelFTW999! The OC will be added today! And in the middle of this I got an OC from MultiGlitter!**

**Radha's POV**

My brother has been turned into a girl… From what I've heard it's spelled locked. God damn you squids. They are getting smarter, but they have outside help… By who though? I was broke out of thought by my roommate, Ian. Truth be told I have a crush on him.

"Hey Radha you could use the shower if you want to." He says. I nod and grab my clothes and towel, diving into the warm water.

~Magical Time Skip~

After I bath and place on my clothes, I talk to Ian, since I have nothing to do. "So Ian, are you straight or gay?" I blurt out suddenly. "I'm sort, my curiosity gets the better of me." I curse mentally at myself. "I'm actually bi and it is fine." I nod in relief. "I'm bi also…" I say. It was getting awkward so I left to give a call to someone.

"Hello?" The voice says. "Hey it is Radha Michelle!" I say. "Hey whatcha need?" She says. "The boys have been turned into girls, including your brother Mitch." I say, she bursts out laughing. "We need to give them clothes, and bras." I say. "Sure I'll be over in 1 hour?" She says. "Yeah that's fine." I say and hang up.

"MITCH YOUR SISTER IS COMING OVER!" I yell through his door. "What? NOOOOOOO!" He yells in despair. "Yeah we need to get you guys clothes don't we?" I say, and walk away.

~Magical Time Skip~

We grab Mitch to turn his clothes into a girl, and make him look like a girl. "Okay… I'll do clothes and makeup, you do jewelry and hair." I say. I made his jacket shorter than it was, and it was up to his chest that is now boobs. I give him a white shirt, with blue jeans. I then give him a red lipstick with pink blush. His hairstyle is a bun with a ribbon in it. He still has his dog tag. I smile in delight and make 20 copies of the clothing and makeup. "Okay Mitch you're good to go!" I say and he walks out.

Then Ty walks in. He looks nervous. I smile, "It's okay Ty." I say, he smiles back. I give him a shirt like his but in a girl version. I give him a skirt up to his knees. Also I give him purple lipstick with no blush. His hairstyle has his bangs and is loose and straight. I make 20 copies of his clothing and makeup. He walks out in delight.

Then my brother walks in, sighing. "Is set sad?" I tease, he throws a fireball, which I easily miss. He grumbles, "Get it over with." I nod and give him a cloak like his but girly version, and a t-shirt of his choice. I give him a jeans, and for his makeup, just a light purple lipstick. His hair is down in his cloak and brushes out of it on his head. I make everything 20 copies and he walks out.

Jordon walks in, and I look at his expression, like my brother's angry. I smugly tease him. "Jordon always was a girl name also." I smirk. He crosses his arm and stomped this feet. I laugh and give him his clothing. I gave him a white shirt with a jean jacket, short like Mitch's. I gave him a jeans, and light green lipstick. I made 20 copies and his hair style is in a ponytail. He walks out, rolling his eyes.

Bashur walks in with Bodil comforting him. I smile, and he smiles weakly, I give him a shirt that has stripes of blue and green. I also give him a black skirt with red and white spots. He gets a bun in his hair, and red watermelon lipstick, making 20 copies he smiles weakly.

Finally Tyler walks in. I give him the exact jacket as Mitch's but with black and red, also with a blue skirt and a white shirt. I also give him glasses with a red rim. He gets a red lipstick and a long hair style. I make 20 copies, and he looks at himself. "Look I'm Aunty Janet!" He says and makes a sassy pose. I laugh, and soon we are all on the ground laughing our hearts out. He then walks out.

Ugh finally it has been at least 3 hours. Michelle stands next to me and falls down. "UGH! Why do you get your own room!?"I yell and stomp my feet. "Because I've been here before." She replies smugly. I blow my bangs out of my way. "I'm going to go to sleep. See ya!" I yell and walk in my room. I walk in to see Ian with no shirt. He looks at me and I blush… "O-Oh s-s-sorry…" I stutter. "It's okay…" He says. I've been friends with Ian for a long time. **(So basically Ian knew Radha and Seto when they were young… And Radha had gotten kidnapped to protect her brother… She acts big when she's the youngest…) **

I sit on the bed and sigh. "Trouble?" He says with a shirt on this time. "Yup." I laugh. He leans in to my face and our lips touch, my eyes widen in surprise. I slowly kiss back he licks my bottom lip for an entrance, but I pull away needing air. "That was…Wow…" I say. He chuckles, and he kisses me again. "Hey guys-"Mitch says coming in his eyes flare in surprise. He runs out, and I blush. I pull away.

"Let's see the damage…" He says and I nod, trailing behind him. I see everyone staring at me. I blush hiding behind Ian shyly. "Ian anything you want to say?" Tyler says and he bites his lip trying not to laugh. "I-I like Radha." He mumbles, me and him blushes bright red. Tyler smiles and laughs out, "Radha and Ian sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes dating then comes marriage, lastly comes a baby in a carriage." I blush harder if even possible. I hide in Ian's chest.

"AWWWWWWW" I hear Ty say. "MuchingUniverse~ And Skylox~" I tease back. Ty begins chasing me and Ian. "Don't do dis!" I say running. "Take it back." He says. "NEVER!" I yell, and teleport me and Ian to the balcony. "We're safe…" I say and take in the air. "GOD DAMN IT SHE TELEPORTED!" Ty yells, and soon enough I think everyone's on the hunt for me and Ian. I also think they have water guns. Me and Ian watch outside and cuddle in coldness. "I love you, you know that?" He says. I nod and I kiss him and he boops my nose. "Iannnnnnn." I whine and pout. I hear a noise and I see Seto and Brice sitting there, with water guns.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream, and I teleported with Ian as quickly as I could. I find myself in a closet in the 2nd floor. "I didn't know Seto was looking, they probably had a deal… Let's hope he doesn't use his magic." I say. "Too late." I hear a voice say and we are sprayed. "SETTTTTOOOOOOO!" I scream out. I hear a multiples of 'Damn it.'

I'm all wet now, I pout as the light comes out. **(I looked at the word count and oh my god! Its 1330 words! It's probably going to 2000-3000 words which I plan to do in 3 days.)**

Ian pouts also and kisses me quickly before chasing Seto with his own water gun. We managed to get everyone wet in 5 hours. "That was…WOW…" I say as we all are drying on the couch. They all nod. For a second there (Or a few hours) it felt normal, like they weren't girls. We change our clothes. It's late probably 10:00 but we screwed it and watched a horror movie, only because the girls and I want to cuddle with our boyfriends. Poor Michelle, with no one. She shrugs and sits next to me and Ian.

Here's the set up. Skylox is cuddling on the floor on a cushion. Merome cuddles next to them on a larger cushion. They both have blankets. We hear a knock on the door, and I get up. "Hello?" I say, before gasping. A boy in front of me is wet and crying. He's a cat hybrid, with blue eyes and brown hair. "Come in!" I say and he passes out in front of me. "GUYS!" I yell, before I darkness.

I wake up next to Ian, he looks worried. "I-Ian?" I manage to say, my throat hurting. "Radha! You okay?" He says yelling. "Yeah, what happened?" I say, and he bites his lip. "Ian?" I ask, almost worried. "The boy… He's a mute and you healed him…But he's taken most of your power, Seto says you might not live…" He says and a tear comes down his face. "Seto worries everyone. My power regenerates… I've forgotten to tell him. "I say, and sit up.

I regret that as I fall back in pain. "Ugh…" I groan. "Seto we need a healing potion!" Ian yells again. "She's awake?" Seto says coming in the room. "Yeah." I say before Ian. "M-My powers regenerate. Have you forgotten that?" I stutter, and he rolls his eyes. "I thought you took after dad's side." He says. "What about that boy?" I ask. "Michelle is taking care of him." I smile, and remember to ask if Michelle likes him. I drink the potion, it was very sweet. I kiss Ian on the lips. He smiles, and kisses back. Before it gets too far I stop him. I smile and cuddle next to him and fall asleep.

**Ty's POV**

"Is she okay?" I ask, worried for her. "Yup. I totally forgot her powers regenerate." He says and walks away with Brice. "Let's go to sleep. " I suggest to Adam. He shrugs and follows me. I smile as he pins me down to the bed, roughly kissing me. I kiss back as he explores my mouth like a cave. I yawn and push away, I cuddle into his side and fall asleep.

**? POV**

"SIR NEW INFO!" I say through my girly voice. "What?" He says in annoyance. "Ian has a girlfriend!" I yell. His eyes widen, and then he clears his throat, "Who?" I smile brightly. "Radha, Seto's sister, sir." I say. "Don't." He says and I automatically knew what he meant. "Since she's a girl, she's less powerful." I say, and he nods. "Anything else?" He asks, annoyed already from all the things that are going wrong. I nod and clear my throat to speak. I hope he lets me go. I really want to go.

"Remember our experiment?" I ask, and he nods again. "He's escaped and they found him." He growls, and I back away. "Damn!" He curses, he never curses so that made surprised me. "Take him back to his cell." He mumbles. The squids nod and take me back. "Oh why me?" I say through tears, they fall down. I thought he would release me. He's kidnapped me and stole me from my love. Bodil I know has been looking for me. I smile shyly at the memories. The tears run down my face even faster than before.

"Oh Double where are you?"

**THE END ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?! So I placed in another thing, who is this person? He knows Bodil, Baki, and Double! It's these fun contests that make me happy! Thank you for reading.**

**~RadRadha04**


	4. SORRY

**Hey guys I'm sorry, I won't be updating for a while. I'm so sorry. ;-;**


	5. AN

**Alright guys, so I am so very sorry for the big hiatus. Not like I was updating much before, that will not change sadly. School has just been so stressful, and I get so tired easily, like I'm falling asleep at 8ish! Also my grades are falling behind itself, so I have to attempt, key word, attempt, to get them up, such as actually doing HW.**

**Lolololololol. I'm a bad student itself. Anyways, I will be deleting non popular stories, How To Build The Perfect Boyfriend is super popular after like 2 chapters it exploded! I thank you guys for that. I believe my next one is The Lab, I probably will have a chapter up on that fairly soon, I'm sorry I can't keep a deadline XD**

**Anyways Thanksgiving and during Christmas I probably will upload the most since, break duh. I'm sincerely sorry for lack of updates. School is hard to juggle, with social, being pure lazy, tiredness, and writing. I will probably do a lot of writing when I'm doing HW on the computer. **

**Also when I go on the computer its mostly on weekends, since when I come home I have tutoring also, well that's not the problem lol, and now I actually have to worry about averages so uhm sorry, yay excuses! Anyways, just tell me if you want a story to stay.**


End file.
